Percy, The Assassin of The Gods
by hero of all
Summary: Percy's mom dies when he's young and Percy turns to the way of the assassin so he will never be weak again. He becomes assassin for the roman gods and when the war is coming he is assigned to help the greeks. What will happen? AU of series, starts at TLO.
1. Chapter 1

All rights to Rick Riordan

This is an AU of TLO and the other things already happened. I know that Percy's eye color is sea green, but the change will be explained.

Chapter 1

I looked down into the icy waters of Alaska, just as I'd done everyday for 8 years, ever since I turned 7. I looked intimidating at 6 feet tall and my ice blue eyes always glowing from under my hood. I wore white assassin robes and hood, Nemean lion half shoulder cape, down to my knees, Golden Fleece covering my other shoulder. Knee high black boots, black combat pants, black armor over the robe, the only visible weapon was bow and arrows, but there was throwing knife sheath on the Golden Fleece with silver hilts of the knives and a belt that went across my body where I had my bow, quiver, and short sword stored. I had a two Minotaur horns on the back of my boots, sharpened to 6 inches and deadly looking. There was a flash of gold and I mentally groaned at who had most likely arrived. I looked at the god in front of me with no emotion in my eyes but, her intelligent gray eyes never faltered, but he could see the flicker of unease deep in her eyes. My dark, ice blue eyes were blank and my posture expectantly, waiting for Minerva to speak. "Perseus, the gods are requesting you to help the Greeks in the war coming against Kronos, I know you want revenge-"

"Quiet, you know nothing on what I want, bring me to Olympus." I spoke in a now tone.

Minerva had probably never been as disrespected in her immortal life than when around me.

I was pretty smart because I got the blessing of Athena at 9, as well as many other gods like Pluto for hiding in shadows, Apollo for Archery and throwing knives, Mercury and Hermes for climbing, pick pocketing, eavesdropping, speed, agility, and stamina, Jupiter for falling long distances and Eagle vision. The gods don't know it was me they had given to, Apollo remembered the kid who was running away from the hell hound and begging to know how to use a bow and arrow, Jupiter remembered the kid that distracted Juno away from him for cheating, Athena for insulting Poseidon, or my father. Hermes for playing pranks on kids and Mercury for helping a child of his get to the road of Rome. They didn't know who my father was either and nobody guessed Poseidon because I was good at Archery, and didn't have sea green eyes.

The Romans knew who I was, they were too wary and smart to let me trick them and get passed. The Greeks, because of not many immortal life threatening wars, became more easy going and modern. To them I was known as Omega, assassin of the gods. It was important that they didn't know my identity because they're is a Greek prophecy that says something about the next kid of the big three decides on the fate of the world. I kept it in my head, but it didn't consume any of my time because I was busy killing people. I haven't shown a true emotion since the day my mother died, that's they day when my eye color changed as well. I felt that we were in Olympus and Minerva hadn't come, just left me like a delivery girl would.

I saw Zeus examining me and knew he didn't know what to think of me ever since I had returned his symbol of power, the master bolt. That was my first mission and I knew all the gods were either scared or cautious of me ever since I had sent Ares to Apollo's personal infirmary for a year from our fight whenever I was 12. He had tried to kill me many times since then, but he kept getting more predictable and most of the time it was my Minotaur boots roundhouse kicking his ass back to Olympus.

Zeus cleared his throat and spoke in a business type voice and said "Omega, welcome to my home. Our Roman counter parts have granted us the honor of having you protect our home. If you don't let Olympus fall, we'll give you anything you want. We have gifts for you already."

Zeus clapped his hands and the door to the Throne room opened and there were gifts."

Zeus spoke again "Pick one out of the three that you wish to take."

There was a sword that looked heavy and not my style, an armor set for a Greek warrior and a crown full of diamonds and other precious metals.

I spoke "Neither my lord, what I have now is acceptable."

He just smiled and said "We offer you the guardian of the Golden Fleece, Peleus. Athena can let you have a bond with him as long as you have the Golden Fleece, you can ride him, talk to him in your brain,-"

I interrupted Zeus "He is as long as my forearm, I do not see how I could ride him."

He looked annoyed and angry about being interrupted and was about to snap at me until he remembered what I can do, cause immortals so much pain, they fade. I had done it to Iapetus and Atlas; both gave up on life, gave in to the pain and went to the void.

Zeus spoke heavily, trying to hold in his temper. "What I was going to say is Peleus is the 5th nephew of Chaos and has been named protector of whatever he chooses, he has chosen the Golden Fleece, since you are the one with it, you get protected as well and some abilities that only Peleus knows." He turned towards me "Do you want him?"

"Yes, I have a comment to add first, you are my king because I am the assassin of the Olympians, Greek and Roman; you might want to keep in mind that if I am physically touched, I have permission to send you to the void."

Ares sneered "Who gave you permission and who said that you can defeat one of us?"

I gave him a blank look "The blanket you were covering yourself during the year that I sent you out of commission."

Hermes smirked "You just got burned, bro."

Ares gave me a death glare which I considered weak and cracked his knuckles. "I would turn you into the worm that you are and smash you, but, unfortunately we need you to do the work that is too easy and stupid, so I'll give you a warning, if-"

"Oh shut up Ares, he is not intimidated and it is really annoying to hear you go on and on."

I turned to the speaker and to my surprise it was Artemis, the goddess that hates men the most. I nodded respectively towards her and turned back to Zeus and said "Let me stay wherever you need help the most."

"Camp Half-blood is where you will be staying, they will have our forces to protect Manhattan, and you are now officially in charge of the campers to prepare them for war and during the war you will be the leader."

I nodded, not excited to maybe see kids I had encountered before, but I was excited to see Chiron again, he had trained me for a couple months when I was 12 and I respected and trusted him a lot, that was one of the big reasons I didn't side with the Titans, and that they killed my mother. They teleported me to the hill of camp with Peleus on my shoulder and a duffel bag that had numerous copies of my robe and hood, which I found amusing, my robe is enchanted to never get dirty or smelly, same with the armor I had got in the labyrinth. The armor was of Erebus, primordial of darkness, I had taken it off his Skelton and put it on; it was perfect fit and I never felt safer with it on.

In the labyrinth, I had also gotten my swords, one from Pontus's, primordial of sea crypt and one from Nyx primordial of night. One was sliver and the other blue; both had special abilities that I haven't figured out yet. They could change in any material and once you did something to it, it would transform into the sword. The blue sword I named Riptide after Zoe and my silver one I called Sliversword, creative, I know. I looked down and saw an army of demigods with they're armor half on and weapons pointed at me. The kids with bows fired at me, all aiming for my head, I ducked and made my eyes glow with power. Then a centaur blowed the stand down horn and galloped right up to me.

"Perseus, how are you my boy?"

I nodded "Well Chiron and you?"

"Good, when Dionysus told me that a powerful man would be the leader assigned from the gods I did not except you to come at all, anyways I would like to offer you a room in the big house."

A blonde girl ran up to Chiron "Chiron, who is this, how do you know him?"

She had princess curls and gray eyes swirling with intelligence and a orange shirt that had they're CAMP HALF-BLOOD on it. Chiron clopped his hooves on the stone and gained everyone's attention immediately and projected his voice so everyone could hear. "Campers, this is Omega, assassin of the gods, retriever of Zeus's master bolt, capturer of the Golden Fleece, Atlas's bane, Artemis's savior, and delayer of Kronos by stopping his tomb from opening and surviving the labyrinth, Iapteus's slayer and defeater of Ares and many minor gods. I give you the greatest warrior of perhaps all time, omega."

I looked at Chiron, amused that he did that for my benefit. He still wasn't done.

"He has been assigned from the gods to train you and be your leader in the defense of Olympus."

At once, protests erupted from everywhere until I made my eyes glow, and I knew that they could see death in my eyes.

The blonde from earlier spoke up "Why not one of us, Thalia for example, she could probably beat the living snot out of him, she is the daughter of Zeus."

I spoke icily, sending shivers up everyone's back "Let's us just see and let your actions speak more than words, and when I win, all of your fates will be intertwined with mine, be prepared"

**AN**

**I really like this story and hope you do too. Please review and tell me what you think and I will continue ALL of my stories, just trying to get the ideas out. Any ideas or comments tell me. Big thanks to my beta lightningkid333 and if you like this story, read my others. **


	2. Chapter 2

All rights to Rick Riordan

Chapter 2

The very annoying blonde was my "tour guide" to the arena. She asked many questions to the point where I put one my throwing knives against her throat and said iclly "Not another word or you'll never speak at all."

When we got there, I saw the gods, minor and major in their own little watch box so they didn't have to sit by the campers, spoiled brats. The Thalia girl I recognized from the tree when I healed it with The Golden Fleece. She had full blue Greek battle armor and a electric spear which I recognized to be the one of the big girl at the entrance of the camp. She had a shield that had Medusas face on it. She had it faced right at me and was unnerved when I showed no emotion or even flinch. She spoke "Why doesn't my shield affect you, are you human?"

Everyone was silent as I spoke "I defeated Medusa at 8, it didn't scare me then and it amuses me now."

She looked at me impatiently "Are you going to stay in your dress, or put on a real warriors clothes?"

I gave a dark chuckle "I am not a warrior, I am an assassin, I will fight as a warrior in this battle but will not remove my garments. Enough talk, Chiron, begin the game and let our skills show for themselves."

Chiron sighed as the girl became angry and charged me cautiously, testing my abilities, I simply sidestepped, disarmed her spear and put my short sword at her neck. I then gave her a look at stepped back and prepared myself for the real duel. Her shock converted into anger as she thrusted her spear in front her and her shield in what she called defense. I simply dodged the spear kicked her shield away, deflected her spear with so much strength, I knocked it from her hands and put my knife on her throat, again. I sighed, wishing I had a more challenging adversary, but I knew no Greek was. She was holding her broken wrist from when I roundhoused her shield. The Apollo campers rushed onto the arena, hoping to show off their pitiful healing skills to their dad. The used nectar on such a minor injury, in Camp Jupiter they would just tear off part of your shirt, wrap it and continue training. Zeus walked up to me and started going off on how not to hurt her and other worthless bullshit.

Right when I was going to kill him, a worn out Hermes camper ran up and shouted Prometheus attacked and said he had a message for Omega, he said "We have your friend, join us and she will be spared." After that he killed the rest of my patrol and gave me a necklace with a 6 inch tooth."

I saw it was Ladon's smallest tooth, the one I had given to Hazel. I was so angry all I felt was an intense burning in my gut. Once I calmed down, Zeus had his Bolt pointed in between me and Poseidon, as if not knowing which one to blast. He then let lose a bolt the size of a skyscraper right into me and he last words I heard were spoken by Zeus.

"You broke your promise, Omega had to die."

**AN**

**I know that wasn't very good, but Ive had many people complain on my not updating in forever, so sorry. Thanks to all the reviewers and if you like this story check out my others. Review, tell me what you want the romance and your thoughts on the story.** **Also please give me ideas and thoughts on what to do.**

**Thanks hero of all.**


End file.
